Školy arkánní magie dle arcimága Ansirema Runeweavera
Text byl převzat z fóra Arcána Měsíční věže Elrendar Keep se svolením Mistra Faelina Darksun. Autorem knih je zkušený arcimág Ansirem Runeweaver, jejich překlad a dopsání knihy o Evokaci jsou dílem výše zmíněného Faelina Darksun. Připojujeme i jeho prohlášení týkající se poslední knihy z osmi škol. Text vystihuje tradiční pohled na magii vyučovaný v Kirin Tor. Časť s evokáciou je pozbieraním viacerých materiálov z wikipédie a upravená, aby budila dojem, že je súčasťou originálnej "knihy", ktorá síce píše o ôsmich školách (a evokáciu aj spomína), ale opisuje len sedem z nich. Úvod Obdivuhodný dar mágie môže byť ohnutý k mnohým využitiam. My, vzdelaní, sme zistili, že je najjednoduchšie rozdeliť tajuplné umenia do ôsmich rôznych kategórií, aby sme hlbšie porozumeli základy mágie samotnej. thumb|left|300pxKaždá z týchto kategórií je známa ako škola mágie, pretože sú často učené oddelene a mágovia si často vyberajú špecializovať sa na jeden typ alebo iný. Iní mágovia sa pokúšajú zvládnuť všetky formy mágie, ale len zopár dosiahlo tento vysoký cieľ. V tomto zväzku budeme preberať každú jednotlivú školu mágie a niektorých ich dôležitých odborníkov. Všetky školy mágie môžu byť kombinované k vytvoreniu hrozivých kúzel, ktoré využívajú viaceré zdroje moci. Niektoré z týchto mocných kúzel sú preberané neskôr v sérií kníh, ale dajte si pozor, kombinovanie viacerých typov mágie môže byť extrémne nebezpečné - obvzlášť pre začiatočníkov. Tu sa naučíte základy všetkých škôl mágie. Prosím, pamätajte, že mágia nemá byť zneužívaná. Nepraktizujte mágiu bez dostatočného dohľadu. Abjurace Abjurácia je štúdium ochrannej mágie a jedna z najdôležitejších škôl pre mladého mága na študovanie. Najvšeobecnejšie abjuračné kúzlo je manový štít '(''mana shield), kúzlo, ktoré transmutuje surovú manu do bariéry, ktorá chráni kúzelníka pred útokmi. Správne vykonané, toto kúzlo dokáže ochrániť mága aj proti tým najobávanejším kúzlam - avšak manový štít je pre nováčika veľmi ťažký na zvládnutie. Mágovi často trvá mesiace praxe vôbec vykúzliť jednoduchý manový štít a teda existujú jednoduchšie alternatívy. thumb|450pxSada kúziel '''elementálnej zbroje (mage armor) boli vynájdené pomáhať cestujúcemu mágovi v nešťastnom prípade, že on alebo ona môže byť napadnutý. Tieto kúzla vyžadujú oveľa menej surovej energie na vyčarovanie než manový štít a sú jednoduchšie ovládnuteľné na dlhší čas, ale chýba im surová sila manového štítu. Skôr než úplne zastaviť útok, kúzlo ľadovej zbroje môže jednoducho znížiť efektivitu útoku. Viac pokročilé kúzla poskytujú iné výhody - napríklad, silné mágove kúzlo zbroje v skutočnosti pomáha kúzelníkovi v jednoduchšom znovuzískavaní magickej sily. Využívatelia arkánnych umení sú často ambiciózni, a často nachádzame seba samých v situáciach, kde sa mágia dostať trochu mimo našu kontrolu. Je to tento dôvod, prečo existujú ochranné kúzla '(''wards). Ochranné kúzla sú rýchle, silné zaklínadlá na ochranu kúzelníka pred magickým zranením - zranením, ktoré je často spôsobené kúzelníkom skúšajúcim jednu z iných škôl mágie. Pre toto je skoré študovanie abjurácie tak nutné. Jedným z najslávnejších praktizovateľov abjuračnej mágie je prin Kael´thas Sunstrider. Kým princ je dosť silný vo všetkých školách mágie, Kael´thas vytvoril variáciu manového štítu, ktorá je prakticky neprekonaná medzi obyvateľmi Dalaranu. Taktiež znamenitý je arkanista Doan, ktorý doviedol do dokonalosti kúzlo, ktoré kombinuje evokáciu a abjuráciu na ochránenie seba samého počas krátkeho času, kým pripravuje silné kúzlo s plošným efektom. Toto detonačné kúzlo poskytuje Doanovi stupeň takmer úplnej nezraniteľnosti na niekoľko drahých sekúnd, ale len pár mágov má schopnosť vyčarovať ho bezpečne. '''Evokace Evokácia je škola mágie najčastejšie využívaná v boji. Pozostáva z kúzel slúžiacich na spôsobenie zranenia alebo iného nepriaznivého efektu voči cieli. Rovnako ako abjurácia je dôležitá pre nováčikov, aby v prípade útoku mohli protivníka nielen odrážať, ale aj efektívne bojovať proti nemu. thumb|left|450pxNajpoužívanejším evokačným kúzlom je jednoznačne ohnivá guľa. Jedná sa o jednoduché kúzlo nevyžadujúce veľké sústredenie alebo schopnosti a napriek tomu je výsledok uspokojujúci. Avšak musím všetkých študentov upozorniť, že akékoľvek zneužívanie tohto kúzla na podpálenie róby svojho rivala je neprofesionálne a môže vyústiť až k vylúčeniu zo spoločenstva mágov. Existujú taktiež mocnejšie varianty evokačných kúzel, napríklad plamenný úder alebo blizzard, ktorých cieľom je pôsobiť na určitú plochu a na všetky ciele nachádzajúce sa v nej. Avšak, vzhľadom na väčšiu moc kúzla je aj ťažšie a trvá dlho, kým sa ho mág naučí dokonale ovládať. Okrem útočných kúzel je evokácia využívaná aj na doplnenie sily a všeobecne na kúzla pomáhajúce v získavaní many z okolitých zdrojov. Taktiež je využívaná na posilnenie magického potenciálu kúzelníka na krátky čas. Príkladom takého kúzla je runa sily, ktorá posilní schopnosti kúzelníka na krátky čas. Medzi významných mágov zameriavajúcich sa na túto školu mágie patrí arcimág a veľkomagister Rommath, ktorý vyniká v používaní ohnivých evokačných kúzel, ako napríklad plamenného úderu, proti ktorému sa dokáže ubrániť málokto. Konjurace Konjurácia je štúdiom privolávania - tvorov aj objektov. Už ste niekedy veľmi, veľmi chceli pohár čerstvej pramenitej vody, keď ste v strede ničoho? Konjurácia, môj priateľ, je odpoveďou. Nie je nič príjemnejšie pre mága, než vytvorenie krajca čerstvého chleba alebo pohára vody. Len sa spýtaj ktoréhokoľvek z nás! thumb|left|700px Silnejší špecialisti v konjurácii dokážu nazhromaždiť viacero pohárov vody naraz, možno dokonca aj džbán. Niekoľko odvážnych kúzelníkov občas skúšalo privolať vodu bez spomenutia si na pohár - a tak vzniklo umenie vyvolávania vodných elementálov. Vodní elementáli sú čarodejníkovým najlepším priateľom. (Feloví psi nie sú, v skutočnosti, vôbec priateľskí.) Vyvolaný elementál je mocným spojencom v boji, výborný poslucháč, a dokonca tiež výborne chutí! Existujú viacerí čarodejníci, ktorí si vybrali osviežujúcu cestu konjurácie. Kapitán Balinda Stonehearth je skvelým príkladom mága, ktorý sa rozhodol prispôsobiť konjuračnú mágiu bitke. Avšak, možno najznámejším konjurátorom našich čias, bol drahý Nielas Aran. Aran bol nielen známy pre schopnosť vyvolať viacero elementálov naraz, on tiež zdokonalil návod na vyvolanie šumivého muštu. Malo by byť poznamenané, že Nielas Aran nebol nejaký klaun. To je to, o čom je mágia. Divinace Divinácia je škola mágie venovaná zbieraniu informácií. Mocné divinácie dokážu umožniť mágovi vidieť ciele z veľkej vzdialenosti alebo dokonca vidieť to, čo môže byť zvyčajne neviditeľné. thumb|450pxJedným z najzvyčajnejších využití divinácie je nazeranie, čo je umenie videnia niečoho, čo môže byť ďaleko - možno dokonca na inej úrovni existencie. Rád by som využil tento moment, aby som pripomenul svojim učeníkom, že nazeracie misy nie sú hračky. Rozhodne nemajú byť používané na zobrazovanie študentov opačného pohlavia na základe platby za pohľad. Považujte to za posledné varovanie. Legendárny arcimág známy ako Medivh bol možno najväčším známym majstrom divinácie. Jeho mocné kúzla mu umožňovali hľadeť do sveta Draenoru z nášho domova v Azerothe - a možno ešte aj ďalej. Môžeme len uvažovať o skutočnej hĺbke moci, ktorú Medivh kedysi vlastnil. Očarování Očarovanie je proces naplnenia predmetu - alebo osoby - magickou silou. Niektoré očarovania sú dočasné, kým iné môžu poskytnúť permamentné benefity. Očarovanie môže byť ťažké na naučenie, ale je to jedna z najlukratívnejších foriem mágie pre štúdium. thumb|left|450px Veľmi povzbudzujem štúdium očarovania, keďže je to jedno zo štúdií mágie, ktoré je najnepravdepodobnejšie ku vyvrcholeniu v "moje vlastné zničenie". Odčarovanie je proces rozptýlenia alebo odstránenia mágie. Kúzlo rozptýlenia mágie je medzi najdôležitejšími v mágovom arzenáli, keďže dokáže potenciálne zvrátiť katastrofické efekty zlyhaného kúzla. Je tiež možné permanentne odčarovať magický predmet. Toto produkuje unikátnu formu kryštalizovanej many, ktorá môže byť použitá v procese naplnenia ďalšieho predmetu magickými schopnosťami. Hoci sa to môže stať drahým, je to často jedna z najlepších ciest pre mladého mága študovať proces očarovania. Hoci už bol skôr spomenutý pre svoju zručnosť v abjurácii, princ Kael´thas Sunstrider je tiež považovaný za jedného z najpoprednejších majstrov očarovania našej doby. Nielenže zvládol vytváranie mocných magických zbraní, ale princ sa tiež naučil ako manipulovať s týmito objektmi oddelene, umožňujúc im bojovať samy za seba. Toto dokáže princovi rýchlo umožniť bojovať, ako keby bol obraňovaný viacerými skúsenými strážcami, aj keď je úplne sám. Vskutku mocná obrana. Iluze Ilúzia je umenie oklamania samotnej reality. Hmly ilúzie dokážu spraviť mága neviditeľným alebo nepočuteľným pre svet alebo prekrútiť obraz oblasti do niečoho úplne iného. Ilúzia môže byť použitá pre maskovanie alebo manipuláciu, ale dajte si pozor, kúzla na pôsobenie proti ilúzii existujú v divinačnej škole. Nie je dobré založiť celú vašu kariéru na iluzórnej mágii. thumb|450px Naproti populárnemu presvedčeniu, ilúzie sú oveľa viac než obyčajné salónne triky. Kúzlo neviditeľnosti je medzi najpodstatnejšími v repertoári bojového mága, keďže sa často ocitnete v nebezpečných situáciach a s potrebou rýchlej metódy strategického ústupu. Ilúzie môžu byť tiež použité na oklamanie vašich protivníkov, aby si mysleli, že ste inde, alebo dokonca vmanévrovať vašich nepriateľov, aby bojovali medzi sebou navzájom. Toto nie je ľahká úloha, ale vyškolený iluzionista dokáže zmeniť priateľov v nepriateľov - a jeho alebo jej vlastných nepriateľov v priateľov. Bývalá arcimágyňa Jandice Barov - nech jej duša odpočíva v pokoji - bola dokonalým príkladom talentovanej iluzionistky. Počas života vytvorila kúzlo, ktoré ukazovalo niekoľko obrazov jej tela, ktoré boli takmer neodlíšiteľné od jej skutočnej formy. Tieto obrazy napodobňovali jej akcie z rôznych lokácií, takmer znemožňujúc jej nepriateľom nájsť ju. Bolo to takmer neomylné. Čo ma privádza k ďalšej lekcii - takmer niekedy nie je dosť dobré. Nekromancie Nekromancia je štúdium mágie zahrňujúce mŕtvych. Je to značne nelegálne a malo by sa mu vyhýbať za každú cenu. Preberám tu nekromanciu len preto, lebo je našou povinnosťou mať základné porozumenie mágie používanej našimi nepriateľmi - a nemýľte sa, každý používateľ nekromancie je váš nepriateľ. thumb|left|400pxNekromanti a ich nasledovatelia sú nepriateľmi všetkých živých vecí. Ich vplyvu sa treba vyhýbať za každú cenu. Nekromantská mágia má mnoho funkcií okrem jednoduchého oživovania mŕtvych. Majstri tejto poškvrnenej oblasti mágie dokážu vyvolať hnisavé nákazy, pútať tiene do bleskov zápalnej energie a zamraziť živých mocou smrti. Nekromancia môže byť tiež použitá na prebudovanie mäsa nemŕtvych tvorov, umožňujúc im fungovať znova, aj keď boli odporné monštrá zničené. Pôvodný arcimág Kel´Thuzad je zrejme najvýznamnejším príkladom moderného nekromanta. Značne prispel k prvotnému rozšíreniu Pohromy a pádu Lordaeronu. Teraz, Kel´Thuzad vládne ako lich z vznášajúcej sa citadely Naxxramasu. Jeho pokračujúca existencia predstavuje bezprostrednú hrozbu pre nás všetkých. Transmutace Ôsmou a poslednou školou mágie je transmutácia. Je medzi najpopulárnejšími a najužitočnejšími zo všetkých škôl, umožňujúc mágovi manipulovať čas a priestor. Možno najviac kultovým kúzlom transmutácie je polymorf, ktorý umožňuje mágovi zmeniť niečo - alebo niekoho - na niečo iné. Našťastie pre mnoho mojich študentov, efekty nie sú permanentné. Videl som viac než jedného neopatrného učeníka zmeneného na ovcu, prasa alebo horšie - ani sa nepýtajte, čo to horšie znamená. thumb|450pxDruhé najznámejšie využitie transmutačnej mágie je teleportácia. Najzákladnejším teleportačným kúzlom je mihnutie, a zostáva medzi najužitočnejšími. Mihnutie môže byť použité na rýchly únik od nepriateľa - alebo zachrániť mága, ktorý náhodou spadol z útesu. Neskúšajte použiť mihnutie na únik pred smrteľným pádom pokiaľ to nie je absolútne nevyhnutné. Toto je typ triku, v ktorom môžete zlyhať len raz. Rozhodne sa uistite, že poznáte destináciu pred pokúšaním sa o teleport. Je dôvod, prečo máme veľmi špecifické kúzla na teleport do istých oblastí - pokusy o teleport "za letu" často vyústia v jedného veľmi mŕtveho mága v múre, stoličke alebo inom mágovi. A to nemyslím v zábavnom zmysle. thumb|left|350px Kúzla na manipuláciu času tiež spadajú do tejto kategórie. Neustále populárne kúzlo na spomalenie pádu je excelentnou alternatívou voči smrteľnému pádu (a oveľa spoľahlivejšie ako mihnutie v tejto funkcii). Pokročilejší praktizovatelia arkánnych umení sa tiež dokážu naučiť kúzlo, ktoré spomaľuje pohyb ich nepriateľov. Počul som tiež reči o kúzle, ktoré zrýchľuje rýchlosť pohybu, ale nikdy som ho nevidel v praxi. Lady Jaina Proudmoore je skúsenou praktikovateľkou transmutačnej mágie. Vytvorila mocnú variáciu populárneho kúzla masového teleportu, ktoré je schopné presúvať značnú časť jej armády s minimálnou snahou. Toto kúzlo jej pomáha byť veľmi nepredvídateľnou na bojisku. Kategorie:Lore